


Bruce Banner: A True Hero

by mauvera



Series: Bruce Banner's #1 fan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and peter is nerd who thinks bruce is the coolest, can be read as a one shot, like this is sickly sweet, look all im saying is bruce deserves love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: “Peter?” He ventured to ask  “What’s wrong?”At the sound of his voice Peter looked up, desperation evident in his eyes.“I need your help.”“Uh, look,” Bruce seemed to be struggling with how to talk to him, “Kid, the Hulk hasn’t really been wor-”Peter dumped his backpack on the ground between them.“Mr Banner sir my science project is due tomorrow and I’m so screwed."





	Bruce Banner: A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post http://juliuscaesarofficial.tumblr.com/post/179583236487

Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holyshitholyshit.

 

Blood pounded in his ears as Peter flew through the air, slipping between buildings but smashing his left side into one when he miscalculated his trajectory. Desperately he peered through the pouring rain seeking any possible way out. _Fuck_. Ragged breaths cut the air as Peter heaved himself onto a nearby roof to try and collect himself before taking yet another running leap and launching himself back into the sky.

The storm above was clouding his vision but that never deterred Peter from his goal. The building he sought was right in front of him if only he could get there in time. Peter was so focused he’d entirely forgotten about the fun little fact that when glass gets real slippery, his whole “I got bit by a spider that gave me the power to stick to surfaces” shitck got a little messed up.

A scream wrenched itself from his chest as he fell. He scrambled against the sheer surface before him trying to find anything to latch onto. At last his fingers caught against a small ledge, protruding from below the wall of glass. He gripped as tight as he could, shoulder nearly wrenching out of place but he did it. Peter sighed in relief, resting his forehead against the wall for a moment before resolutely pushing back off shooting a web that would take him where he needed to go.

At long last Avengers Tower came into view right as Spider-Man began the tedious climb up the side of the building. At the very least he knew he wouldn’t be shot at this time. God, he could still remember the panic he felt that first time he’d latched onto the building and immediately had a gun pointed at him which had just appeared from a slot in the wall. Admittedly, in retrospect it made sense that Avengers Tower might have some precautions in place against invaders considering who lived there, but still. Peter continued to crawl, counting which floor he was on as best he could before giving up and just asking Karen to get FRIDAY to open the right window for him.

Peter pulled himself through the small opening, water pouring from his suit as he adjusted to the sudden light. And there, standing before him adequately confused at the spider’s entrance was Bruce Banner.

 

Thank god.

 

“Peter?” Bruce asked, his voice tinged with worry as he checked him over to see if there were any immediate wounds that needed addressing and perhaps also looking for a possible explanation as to why he had just crawled his way into Bruce’s private rooms.

At the lack of any visible blood or apparent broken bones Bruce stepped back, even more confused.

“Peter?” He ventured to ask again “What’s wrong?”

At the sound of his voice Peter looked up, desperation evident in his eyes.

“I need your help.”

To Peter’s surprise Bruce stepped back further, instantly on edge. Peter stared at him, earnestly trying to convince him to help without words.

“Uh, look,” Bruce seemed to be struggling with how to talk to him, “Kid, the Hulk hasn’t really been wor-”

Peter dumped his backpack on the ground between them.

“Mr Banner sir my science project is due tomorrow and I’m so screwed. I was only meant to be on patrol for like an hour but then there were these guys trying to break into an old lady’s apartment so I _had_ to help her and I was about to go home but I saw someone who was getting beat up on the street so I tried to stop them and a guy stabbed me-” Bruce gasped “-But it was light so I’m healed up already and I had to take him to the police and I just got distracted.” Peter gulped in a huge breath of air. “I’m so so so sorry but I need your help.”

With his eyes trained on the floor Peter missed the expression that crossed Bruce’s face. It was filled with surprise, kindness and above all, gratitude.

“Sure thing.” He finally choked out, Peter grinned up at him to see a matching smile on the man’s face.

Swallowing down his sudden emotions Bruce helped the boy up, grasping the backpack tight in hand.

“Where do you want to start?”

  
  


“Right exactly, once the atom undergoes radioactive decay-”

“That’s when the electromagnetic radiation gets emitted by the nucleus!” Peter beamed when Bruce nodded approvingly. He was honestly sad he didn’t get to learn this stuff in class but then again having the actual Doctor Bruce Banner explain his work on gamma rays to Peter individually was kind of the coolest thing to happen to him ever. He’d been so successful all night at keeping his natural instinct to just pester Doctor Banner with questions to a minimum and actually focus on the work. Looking at the clock on the wall Peter let out a dejected sigh. Bruce glanced over at him curiously considering moments ago Peter’s face had been lit up with his excitement at getting the last bits of information he needed to complete the project. All that was left was to write it all up so Bruce couldn’t see what had suddenly become the problem.

“Peter? You alright?”

Peter smiled half heartedly at him. “Sure thing Doctor Banner, everything is dandy.”

“Dandy?” Bruce’s scepticism was clear enough from just the one word.

“Ah, well,” Peter wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to, “It’s just nearly one o’clock and I should probably get going. I’ve already used too much of your time and you’re probably super bored of explaining this to a kid and you’ve probably got better things to do and-” he trailed off seeing the look on Bruce’s face

“Doctor Banner?”

“Peter.” He was shocked to hear the sincere intensity in Banner’s voice, “Peter I haven’t gotten to talk about my life’s work for years to anyone except Tony. I mean,” He watched Bruce run his hands through his hair with a type of tired exhaustion Peter was very familiar with “-Hulk kind of ruined my scientific career and then there was all that avenging business I somehow got roped into. Pete I’ve wanted to sit and work on projects that I actually understand for years. And you just showed up wanting _my_ help? Nobody has needed Bruce Banner in quite a while let me assure you. So don’t you worry kid I am more than happy to sit here and help with anything you need.”

Wow. Peter was touched that Actual Bruce Banner was that willing to hang out with some dorky kid. He was also a little concerned for the man because that sounded like some intense shit he was going through and Peter wasn’t exactly equipped to deal with that. But, if the look in his eyes was enough to go on, Bruce _really_ liked helping Peter out with his homework.

“Well, I mean… I do have some questions.”

Bruce lit up.

 

Ultimately Peter figured the evening was a success. Not only did he get to actually finish his project but the two of them ended up sitting together for hours just throwing ideas at one another but more importantly than that he got to just hang out with Bruce Banner. It was kind of the coolest thing to happen to him. And as he happily waved goodbye that morning to head to school on zero hours sleep and a whole lot of excited energy, he turned back to see Bruce waving just as enthusiastically. So maybe it had also been a pretty cool evening for him too.


End file.
